


Finding What Was Lost

by Glaceon22



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Found Family, Gen, it started out happy but then got really sad, pidge finding out she actually cares about these idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaceon22/pseuds/Glaceon22
Summary: Pidge had always assumed she would live life as a lone wolf, if not just her, than at least her father, mother and brother. That was all she needed in her life. When that gets taken away from her, Pidge can't help but feel hollow, with the sole purpose of getting them back.What surprises her is that along the way, her ideal 'family' suddenly got a whole lot bigger.





	

If you had asked Pidge what is the one thing she feared losing the most, her answer would quickly be: family; too bad that is the one thing she lost.

Getting used to living in space, alongside a variety of other people would be a challenge for anybody. For Pidge, who was not a social butterfly to begin with, it seemed taxing. If she had her way she’d just stick to her laptop and focus on trying to find her family. Yet somehow along the way, the others wormed their way into her heart.

She noticed it first with Hunk. Pidge had a notorious habit of skipping meals, but it seemed like that was blasphemy to Hunk, as he came barging into her work station, plate of goo in one hand, and a water pouch in the other. He gave her no lecture about not coming to eat, or anything along those lines. Instead, he set the items down beside her and sat down himself. “What are you working on this time?”

Maybe it was the mixture of good company, and a stable environment but either way Pidge ended up eating the entire plate without realising. Even with his original purpose done, Hunk had stuck around until Pidge was positive she had worked out all the kinks in her new program after getting helpful feedback from him. As he began to leave, Pidge grinned up at him with a “Thanks again, Hunk”, and that’s when she knew he was more than just a fellow Paladin.  
\---  
Surprisingly, the next time she noticed it was with Keith. After one too many failed attempts at fighting the Gladiators, Pidge’s temper caused her to be careless, resulting in an injured ankle. She had been training alone at the time, so Pidge expected a slow limp to the first aid kit. Instead, she’s greeted to the sight of a red sword slicing through the Gladiator that took out her ankle.

Looking up, Pidge was even more surprised to see Keith with a worried face holding out his hand. “You alright?” He asks even though they both know the answer is no. The sentiment is still appreciated. Helping herself up, Pidge stands there with one foot in the air trying to both balance herself and not burden Keith.

Pidge grumbles out a “I almost had him, I swear.” before Keith barks out a laugh and let’s her lean on him for support. The two of them make their way over to the first aid kit and as he starts bandaging up her ankle he begins to give her some combat advice.

“I can help teach you, if you want?” His statement turns more into a question as he rubs the back of his neck. Rolling her newly bandaged ankle around, Pidge ponders his offer for a moment before grinning and nodding up at him.

“I’d like that.”, and that’s when she knew that grumpy looking, Garrison dropout, hot head had earned his way into her heart.  
\----  
Lance was the next. In hindsight Pidge is surprised she didn’t notice it sooner with him. Even back at the Garrison, Lance had constantly been trying to get her to open up and join him and Hunk on their adventures. He had always stood up for her, even if all she ever did was give him the cold shoulder. Not to mention the reason they all even ended up in space with Voltron is because Lance was curious as to where she had been going and dragged Hunk along to find out.

It really clicked when one day, Pidge noticed her hair starting to grow out again. At this point it had reached her a little past her shoulders and worried about how it could affect her performance, she decided to cut it. Looking around for a pair of scissors, or at least the Altean equivalent, Pidge ended up finding out Lance had begun to hoard most of them for his own hair. “Uh..can I..borrow one of those?”

Pidge explains what she plans to do with them and Lance can only stare aghast at her. “Oh no, no no. I cannot sit idly by while you ruin your hair, not on my watch sister.” He ends up patting the couch he is sitting on and Pidge reluctantly sits down beside him. “We are going to fix your rat's nest before even thinking of cutting it.” As if like magic, Lance pulls out various tools for hair care and as Pidge closes her eyes she imagines it’s Matt playing with her hair while going on and on about space.

Lance eventually asks her to open her eyes and when she does a little mirror is placed in her hands. Holding it up, Pidge looks at what Lance has done and sees he has given her a small side ponytail. Brought back to how happy she felt letting Lance play with her hair Pidge manages to sniffle out a “I love it, let's keep it like this” before rubbing at her eyes. “Could...we do this again?” At her question Lance’s eyes took on a tearful shine of their own before he engulfs her in a hug.

“We can definitely do this again little Pidgeon. Besides, someone has to make sure you don’t end up with hair as bad as Keith's!” Pidge can’t help but stifle a laugh into his shirt at his ability to both make her feel better and still make a jab at Keith. It was then she realised Lance was more than her teammate, he was her brother.  
\---  
Shiro was both a surprise and a guarantee in Pidges book. Finding him all that time ago on Earth without the rest of his crew, Pidge had her hopes rekindled that maybe her family wasn’t gone. Even with Shiro’s amnesia and slight recollections, she continued to believe they were okay, because Shiro had helped.

Pidge had always looked at Shiro as an older brother figure after meeting him. If this was the guy Matt always bragged about than there was no way he wasn’t a good person. Her feelings for him were muted due to her family's disappearance and the fact he was here and they weren’t; but that didn’t change the fact she still thought of him as at least a connection to family.

 

That changed when Shiro ended up finding her in the corner of a darkened hallway curled about around a laptop at a time when no human should be awake. He called out to her and Pidge ended up jolting away from the voice. Squinting up at him Pidge grumbled out ‘I was just finishing up I’ll go to bed afterwards.” She expects a lecture, or a stern glare but all she gets is a tired nod and a request to at least join him in the lounge and not the cold floor.

Pidge dives right back into her work once she’s situated on the couch and Shiro slumps beside her with a blanket over both of them. “You and I both know you’re not going to bed anytime soon and neither am I so we might as well keep each other company.” He ends up mumbling out while gazing halfheartedly at her laptop. Pidge is about to ask why he isn’t sleeping but bites her tongue. Instead she turns back to her laptop and soon the only sounds are Shiro’s soft breathing and the click clack of the laptop keys.

It takes a while but Pidge finally manages to decrypt the document she was working on and suddenly she wishes she never found it. A picture of her father is shown with flashing letters underneath. “ Prisoner H07T Dead. Cause of Death: Mining Accident. Body lost under rubble. Pidge can’t breathe and it feels as she is being crushed by a landslide. Her laptop is quickly ripped away from her grasp and before Pidge can protest she’s staring at a determined set of gray eyes. “Breathe. Pidge you need to breathe I’m right here, it’s Shiro.”

Tears begin to spill over and with no one else around Pidge begins to openly sob. Tearing herself away from Shiro’s gaze, Pidge curls in on herself and her entire body shudders with agony. “He...he’s GONE. he’s gone he’s gone gonegonegone and it’s all my fault I should have found him sooner why didn’t I find him sooner!” Pidge is too concentrated on herself that she doesn’t even notice when Shiro picks her up and places her on his lap.

“Pidge, look at me.” She refuses to uncurl from her self loathing ball and continues to sob, a bit softer now. “Pidge….Katie.” Her real name startles her enough to look up at Shiro and at first she’s surprised to see him also crying; but suddenly Pidge remembers that her father must of thought of Shiro as another son, and Shiro must of felt the same in some capacity. “It...it’s not your fault. You tried everything you could, I just wish I could say the same…”

Shiro ends up curling his arms around her as if maybe he could hug all the bad things away and Pidge returns the favour. Exhausted from all the emotional turmoil Shiro ends up falling asleep first and before Pidge falls asleep on top of him she thinks that just because she has lost one one family doesn’t mean she hasn’t found another; and the Galra will have to get past her dead body before she loses this family too.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of the 52 stories a week for a year challenge but not all of the stories are fandom related. So I figured I'd post at least this one on ao3.


End file.
